


Three Hours Of Spring Break

by Bedtime (RestAssured)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eye Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, most of these people are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestAssured/pseuds/Bedtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his buddies are driving through Gwaine's home town on their way to Spring Break fun. They stop at a bar, and meet up with a hot bartender, who happens to love jocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hours Of Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet to help me warm up for NaNoWriMo 2014. I'm planning a few more, but first I have to do work for my actual job. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

** 12:00 AM **

The tires spit gravel as the ultra-white Lexus curved wildly down a barren road lined with cornstalks, and if Arthur wasn’t so rich, he’d half-wonder if he was in the beginning of a horror movie. As it was, he was behind the wheel with his flask in his lap and not two fucks to give. The flask was empty, but it was Gwaine who emptied it, so there damn well better be a bar in this backwards town of his. The man owed him a beer or five.

If he’d had it his way, he’d be on the beach right now, killing Perce and Lance at volleyball and flirting with anything that flirted back. But apparently Percy hated to fly, and Lance had to hang around campus for an extra day to see his girlfriend off in style, and Uther had bought Morgana a shiny new car for her birthday so how could he _not_ swipe it for Spring Break? The car’s Bluetooth text-to-speech capabilities made all her death threats twice as hilarious. Percy was still mimicking the car’s feminine, robotic voice. _“I will dismember you.”_

There were lights up ahead, and Gwaine shouted “Hey, there, that’s the place!”, so Arthur sped up, intent on blowing through this bar and Gwaine’s home-town as fast as possible.

“You’re driving when we leave.” He said to Lance, who hadn’t had a drop since last month when he’d gone to a party and wound up attempting a mockery of a strip-tease only to break the coffee table he was standing on—a moment Percy caught with his cellphone and sent to everyone they knew.

It was still amazing to see his face every time “Anaconda” came on.

** 12:15 AM **

‘The place’ was apparently The Round Bar, a sports bar that seemed to have every fucking car in town parked in its parking lot. No space left, which meant Arthur had every right to park at the door. At least, in his own mind.

There were screens everywhere, Sports Center broadcasting all over the walls. There were three people at the bar, and two more running around the tables in a well-choreographed beer-serving dance. Lights, color and sound hit Arthur in the face the minute he opened the door, and didn’t stop stunning him until Gwaine slapped him on the back and headed for the bar, practically shoving people out of the way.

One of the bartenders dropped a glass and reached over the bar to hug him.

“ _Christ,_ ” Lance started, and Arthur didn’t catch the rest of it, because his senses suddenly refused to focus on anything but the bartender.

Tall, lanky, pale, all bone everywhere. Dark hair. High cheekbones. Motherfucking _dimples_ , Christ, yes, that had to be what Lance was referring to. They framed his lips and gave them a shadow that made them look like they’d been cut from apple skin. A hand clapped around Gwaine’s back, and Christ again. Big, bony hands, with long fingers painted with black polish.

He wore a pale blue sports jersey and when he pulled away and headed around the bar, Arthur followed it and every move he made beneath it.

It read _I LOVE JOCKS_. With the number 69.

Christ thrice.

It was like his dick had been keeping a checklist it hadn’t told him about. And there it was, all ticked off.

“Who is _that_?” He blurted, sounding exactly how he didn’t want to—desperate to know. And Lance grabbed his shoulder and started steering him toward the pair, because there was only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

“What’re you even _doing_ here?” The jock lover was saying, shoving Gwaine’s shoulder like he’d known him forever. Which would make sense, considering.

“Passing through. Spring Break, it’s whatever…” He trailed off as he looked toward his abandoned friends. “Guys, Merlin. Merlin, guys.”

“Are you all named Guy?” Merlin asked, sharp-edged mirth in his eyes, and fuck, how blue could they get? Check. Fucking _Check_.

“Percy.” Lance said, pointing to Perce. “Arthur.” He said, pointing to Arthur. And then he pressed a hand to his own chest with a mock bow. “And I am, of course, the Lance you have no doubt heard so much about.”

Merlin grinned, looking to Gwaine with a raised eyebrow. “These are the Three Stooges, then?”

Arthur let a grin slide over his lips and cocked his head to the left. “Does he really call us that?”

“Honestly, he doesn’t talk about you at all.” Merlin said, his eyes dipping low and rising slow beneath those impossible lashes. “Which is a shame.”

“A terrible shame.” Arthur said, ignoring the look of dread in Gwaine’s eyes as he took a step closer. “I think he owes us all a round.”

“Yes he does.” Lance agreed readily, and Merlin grinned wider.

** 2:27 AM **

The bar closed half an hour ago, and Gwaine had stopped buying right about then. But Arthur was still here.

Because so was Merlin.

They’d been dancing around each other since he’d walked into this bar, and that was his mistake. He hadn’t had more than a word or a quip with him until two, when the old grey-haired manager shut the doors and told Merlin to kick them out when they’d sobered up. Arthur didn’t think he’d be sober until he laid his hands on that pale, pretty skin.

But Gwaine had other ideas. He’d cornered Merlin at the bar, and was going on and on about times old and new, completely ignoring the fact that those blue eyes kept going Arthur’s way. Arthur was left to play pool with Percy, Lance, and a pretty tender called Gwen. Apparently, the girlfriend Lance had bid such a sweet goodbye to before break was old news. Which was typical, anyway.

Arthur’s eyes slid back to the bar, and he caught Merlin’s gaze as it reached for him. Lovely. His lips quirked, and Merlin’s smile went wider, and they shared a choice thought or two about Gwaine’s ever-moving mouth.

Merlin’s lips parted a little, and his head tilted just-so. His eyes said _I would much rather be sucking your cock._

Arthur’s fingers skimmed up the side of his pool cue, and he looked toward Percy, muttering that he was going to take a leak.

** 2:38 AM **

His hand was wrapped around his dick when the door opened, and he let out a soft sigh of relief. His sigh was echoed from the doorway.

“God, I thought he’d never shut up.”

“Took me ages to get away.” Merlin said softly, his eyes sliding to the mirror where they met Arthur’s in a sort of lock that clicked into place almost audibly. Arthur wasn’t letting go of that gaze any time soon.

“So am I reading you wrong, or do you like my shirt?”

“I fucking love your shirt.” Arthur declared, letting go of his dick and letting it bob obscenely through his open fly, because there was no reason to pretend. “Get over here.”

Three steps and the black-haired vision was in his face, grinning like a ghoul. And Arthur, greedy bastard that he was, took hold of him by the hair and yanked him in until their lips smashed and unfolded, and their bodies snaked together with a roll of those slim hips.

He tasted like gum, and Arthur shoved him against the wall of the first stall because he craved it. Merlin laughed against his mouth like he thought something was funny, but his hands moved quick and slid into Arthur’s hair, mussing it beyond repair. He liked that. Christ, he liked those hands. He put his own to use, or one of them. One was pressed hard into the chipping paint on the stall wall, holding his prize in place as the other dragged nails down the back of that damned beautiful shirt and squeezed at Merlin’s ass.

When Merlin pulled away, Arthur pressed his forehead against his, and his hand shoved down Merlin’s zipper. “Let’s see you.” He said, his voice rough and heavy now. He was breathing hard—he’d had a hard time catching his breath since he’d walked into this bar.

Merlin rolled his hips a little, showing off as Arthur pulled him out, not that Arthur was looking. He was busy, sucking one of those crazy earlobes, nipping at the pale skin and making it red between his teeth. It was driving Merlin insane, which Arthur found particularly hot, so by the time he looked down at the cock in his hand, he could only lick his lips at the size. Oh, absolutely stunning, wasn’t he?

He pressed his thumb in hard, watching the foreskin slide back and that fucking gorgeous red head reveal itself like a strip tease. “You look so good.” He whispered, and Merlin let out a noise, shuddering against the metal wall.

“Do you—”

“Condom, yeah.”

There were three condoms in his wallet, thank God and his own ambition. He fumbled with his own pockets, wound up pushing his jeans lower. And when he finally got his wallet out, his fingers shook. He hunted for the condoms and found them, grabbing one and tucking his wallet back into his pocket.

Thirty seconds later, Merlin was on his knees and Arthur was gripping the top of the stall wall, making it shake as his knees went a little weak.

** 3:00 AM **

“So whose lap am I sitting on?” Merlin asked as he crawled into the backseat, stretching out over Gwaine and Arthur. Percy had the wheel for the next leg of this trip, and Arthur thanked God for that.  

It didn’t take much to convince Merlin to come along, as it turned out. He’d apparently been due for a vacation anyway. At least that was what he told Gwaine, who’d been giving Arthur the most searing looks he’d ever seen since they’d exited the bathroom together.

Jealousy didn’t suit him at all. Not that Arthur gave two fucks.

“Mine.” He declared, and when Percy started the car, he wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him close.

A feminine, robotic voice recited _“I am going to burn you alive Arthur”_ and the whole car burst into laughter.


End file.
